Online services may allow users to store and manage private data and/or content via online accounts. For example, an online banking service may enable a user to perform various financial transactions after logging into an account (e.g., by providing an authenticated username and password). Unfortunately, confidential and/or sensitive information stored within an online account may be vulnerable to theft or manipulation by attackers while the user is logged into the account. For example, an attacker may remotely gain access to and/or control of an online account (via, e.g., a cross-site request forgery attack) and then perform malicious actions within the account such as changing the account's password or stealing stored credit card information. In addition, an unauthorized user may access a user's online account if the user remains logged into the account on an unattended device.
Many users may inadequately protect their online accounts from such risks. For example, users may choose to remain logged into their accounts to avoid the inconvenience of re-entering authentication credentials when later accessing the accounts. In addition, some users may inadvertently remain logged into online accounts on computing devices accessible to the public, therefore exposing the accounts to potential attackers. As such, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses improved systems and methods for logging users out of online accounts.